A mothers thoughts
by BebePanda401
Summary: Sequel to secrets. Just a random story, with the trips growing up, and a small surpise at the end.


Me: Another one-shot!

Aki: ...woo

Me: Your really not getting the whole concept of this thing.

Aki:...This idiot author thankfully does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds but unfortunatly does own Logan and Charlie.

Me: Your so mean Aki.

Logan: Yar, she is.

Aki: She really needs to get a life.

Logan: I know!

Me: I am here, oh well, on with the story!

* * *

Aki's POV.

I love it, being a mother. It gives you a whole new feeling, one you have never felt. It gives you a chance, to really repair any damage you have ever caused.

Like I had.

I was the 'Black Rose Witch' A frightful lady who takes pleasure in inflicting pain into others. A destroyer. A, dare I say it a _killer._ Well, a suspected killer, Toby Lola, younger brother of the world famous super model, Misty Lola. She forgave me after the events of the dark signers but...I still can't help but feel guilty. If I had never gave Toby that advice...No, I can't feel guilty now, can't give Kai, Jay and Yuki a bad example.

I gave birth to Jay, Kai and Yuki a year ago, today is their birthday. I hope they like the gits we got them, I have been trying to find the right one for AGES!

They have the best dad in the world. Try and guess who. Yusei Fudo. He is probably the perfect man, he builds, is kind, understands problems, loves kids, cares for anybody, don't get angry often, and above all else, he's only gone and saved the world, like five times! And guess who he proposed to, yup, moi.

I love being Yusei's wife, he always looks out for us, which is great. He found a good steady job, and so have I, which is good, and even Rua and Ruka got a paper round! Crow is also being nice, giving half of his earinings to us. Jack? Well...Still don't have a job. JOKE! He does, poetry. I have no idea who would hire him. They must be either threatened, or blind, or tone deaf, or tastless, or be dead. Or simply, stupid. Oh well, Who am I to judge?

It was strange at first, I'm eighteen, and getting married. Well, already married. But you get used to it, eventually. Thank god Ruka and Rua let us move into their mansion, what would we do without them, hmm? But...that's not important, man, I need to get ready!

* * *

(Note, that was Aki writing in her diary, the rest is what is now happening)

* * *

**-Twins Mansion 1:00 pm-**

"Kai! Calm down!" I yelled, man, he is probably going to be the mischevious one out of the trio. He keeps pulling people's hair, and LAUGHING. But, he's cuddled Yuki a few times, so he's gonna be a ladies man as well. Jay is...quiet. But kind hearted. He always tries to cover up, I think. He ain't gonna focus on girls I think, more on his studies. Now Yuki, she is the stubborn determined one. She always looks at the TV, at dueling, she is gonna love dueling when she is older. I just know it.

"Aki? Is something wrong?" Yusei asked me, as he sat down. I shook my head, as I changed Kai's nappy, which STINKS. Man, how many grapes does Yusei give to that poor boy?

"No, just Kai destroying the plants again, for the second time in ten minutes! What ARE we gonna do with him?" Yusei chuckled as he kissed me on the cheek, loved it when he did that.

"Well, we could let him live with Jack." I stared at him. My mouth hang wide open. How much of a prat was Yusei?

"You want me, to let Kai get raised by Jack Atlas. The one person who is violent, and not to mention, a woman charmer. You want my son to be raised by him, you really want a MINITURE JACK!" Wow, talk about epic, Yusei just chuckled as he shook his head, saying it was a joke.

"We're back!" Ruka shouted, as she came through the door, Rua following close behind. Ruka went into the kitchen carrying about three shopping bags, and set them all on the counter. Rua was just stuffing his face with ColSugickles, why he still like them? I will never know, that kid's mind, is very hard to figure out. To be honest, I don't wanna know what goes on in his mind.

Just then, Rua walked towards the front door, stuffing his face with ANOTHER packet of ColSugIckles, and it looked like he was talking to somebody outside, then walked back inside, and sat down, grinning to himself.

He then got up, Ruka behind him, and said "We have a present for you," I gave him a weird look, and he opened the door, and waved his arm, as some kind of signal, then I gasped.

A fifteen year old girl, with jet black, shoulder length hair, and icey blue eyes, walked through, carrying a red standard dueldisk with a dark violet trim. She shot a smile at me with pearly white teeth. It could only be....

"Oh my god! Logan!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at her. She seemed freaked out at me, then hugged back, tears in her eyes.

"Logan, what-I mean-how?" I tried to get the words out, at a failed attempt. She then waved her arm at the door, and somebody walked in, I gasped.

The boy, who looked about Logan's age, had dark brown hair, in a comb over. He has rich, chocolate brown eyes, almost..._captivating._ In fact, he bears a striking reseblance to the world famous, Jaden Yuki, only difference is...Jaden Yuki is old. Still, if I was just a tinsy bit younger, I'd nab that boy for myself, uh oh, Yusei is getting jelous.

Logan then introduced the boy to us all, for some odd reason, there is a slight, feeling in the air....

"Everybody *cough* Yusei and Aki since Rua and Ruka dropped us off *cough* this is Charle-" The boy shot the duelist a death glare, then she gulped and continued.

"Ahem, this is Charlie Gordon, a friend of mine from the Premiour Champ leagues in Spain." I winked at him, which caused him to smirk, and Yusei to get his blood boiled. I assured Yusei I was being friendly, and he calmed down. I then went up to Logan. Something about those two made me feel, meddeling.

"Hey Logan, you nabbed him for yourself yet?" I said, mischeviously. She blushed, and waved her hands up in surrender.

"Wha-What!? I don-I mean-Arrgh!" She stormed off, and I hadn't even began to finish my, ahem, work yet. I noticed Charlie looking at her, with a slight, _infutated _look in his eyes. I decided to do a bit of, Jack work.

"So, Charlie..." Charlie turned his head toward me, but didn't look me in the eye. "You like Logan?" All Charlie did was walk off, blushing. Yup, I am a female version of Jack, only MUCH better looking.

"Mama!" I turned, to see Yuki, staring wide eyed at me. I gasped. She had said her first word all ready.

"YUSEI! YUSEI!!!!! GET YOU CRAB-HEAD OVER HERE!" Yusei came rushing in. Panting.

"Where's the fire?! And stop insulting me!" Yusei shouted, as he managed to catch his breath. "Mama!" Yuki said again. Yusei gasped, and picked Yuki up in his arms, calling her a clever girl.

Ruka then walked in, holding up a video camera "And I got it all on tape!" I went to Ruka and thanked her, we managed to get Yuki's first words on camera.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Yuki said her first word, Mama._

_To be honest, when I was in the Arcadia Movement, I thought I would never here those words said to me. I would be called, the freak, witch, outcast. Instead of shopping for baby clothes, I would be shopping for more pain. But thank god for Yusei._

_I really have to thank Ruka, she caught it all on tape. We managed to capture a moment that we will never get back again, thanks Ruka. Rua, has taught Kai, how to fake fart. Great. Remind me to kill Rua tommorow._

_Oh yeah, JACK almost got a hold of this, Luckily, I managed to get his, and I ripped out a few juicy tidbits. Hehehe, that will teach him. Hmm, Internet? Nah, to risky. National television? Nah. International television brodcasted on the internet and most big blogs in the world? Bingo._

_Jay is starting to smile more now, which is a relife, I don't want him to become anti-social. He is a good kid, like Yuki, and dare I say it, Kai. I hope they live the best life, becuase....I may not see them grow up._

_

* * *

_

Me: Oooh, cliff hanger! This is the sequel to 'Secrets' BUT I HAVE A SPOILER! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE DARK BUT AKI WON'T DIE!

Logan: Good.

Aki: Excellent.

Me: Well then, shall we say our goodbyes?

All: Bye and please review! There will be another sequel!


End file.
